


Chapstick

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [58]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gabrile likes to make you jump, cherry chapstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You really needed to clean up. The things under your couch just piled up and - hey, was that your chapstick?





	Chapstick

You hummed along to the music blasting from your speakers while doing your chores around the house. Every once in a while you would move your hips along to the beat. You were cleaning up around the house. It had been some time, honestly. You had avoided it for weeks, and now you paid the price. 

You sighed, falling to your knees in front of the couch. Bending over, you pushed your face down to the floor. Somehow you always managed to let things fall off the couch and roll under it.

"Some coins... dust... dust... even more dust... huh? What's that? Oh hey! I searched everywhere for this!", you mumbled to yourself, finally sitting back on your legs. You had pulled out a chap stick from under the couch. It's been lost for a little over a week, directly after you bought. You never had the chance to try it out. 

After wiping it off, you opened the lid. Firstly, you smelled it. "Mmhh... cherry." Yo quickly covered your lips with the chap stick. Curiously, you poked your tongue out to taste the balm. It even tasted like cherry!

"Cherry? Where?" You flinched harshly, turning around at the same time. Before you was Gabriel, a shit-eating grin on his face. "Gabe!", you gasped out happily. Then, your smile turned into a frown as you punched Gabes shoulder. "Don't do that!" Gabe chuckled, putting his hands on your hips and pulling you closer by them. He pressed his lips to yours, pulling back after he realized there was something covering your, and now his, lips. He licked over his lips, a smile once again appearing. "Cherry!"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
